


Dangerous Liaison

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Liaison

Sara had considered things carefully before she allowed herself a liaison with Lady Heather. She was not really one for dominant and submissive games and yet, she found herself wanting something more than just plain vanilla sex. Lady Heather had been vulnerable last time she saw her and yet, here she found that she was the one feeling vulnerable. Lady Heather had only recently been released from the hospital and yet, this was her home, her dominion. All the same she had smiled and allowed herself to get closer to Lady Heather. She was smaller than Lady Heather, but she was the one who would be taking the lead this time. Lady Heather had pretty much told her she needed the company and, since Catherine often seemed to be the one who took control of things with both Lady Heather and Sara, it made sense that Sara would want control. Lady Heather was alone, sleeping peacefully, when Sara came closer. She had been resting for days, Sara never too far from her side. Catherine was attempting to bond with the new girl, Finn, which was why when Lady Heather had asked for a little company she had agreed to go. She had settled beside Lady Heather and smiled softly as she leant to kiss her. This was only the start of the liaison between them but it was enough to convince her that she was not making a stupid decision.


End file.
